Don't You Just Hate School?
by xxxrebelbunny69xxx
Summary: What happens when the yugioh gang gets locked in Domino high with a terrible killer...and a vampire with a unquenchible desire for blood? Why don't you read and find out? First chapter


Don't You Just Hate School?

Part one

Rebel: Yay! -fire works- this is the grand opening of my very first story!

Yumi:..A bit too dramatic there Rebel. -.-' You can't have 'grand openings' with stories.

Rebel: Shut up, your ruining the moment -

Yumi: And you're forgetting something!

Rebel: Oh yha….This is Yumi, She's going to be helping me with the story, AND she's in the story.

Yumi: damn right! Bwahaha…I get to kill people!

Kaylee: Why couldn't I be helping you with the story:(

Yumi: 0.- because I look like Yuugi-Kun.

Rebel: Uh…any ways -clears throat- this story is about getting trapped in Domino high, with a terrible killer! I threw in a few of my own characters. Yumi and Kaylee. Kaylee's a girl with a terrible secret, but she's not the only one. Yami no Yuugi has a secret too… a dirty little secret

Yumi: Haha…be prepared to see some lemons in the next couple chapters!

Rebel... Shut up, I created you!

Yumi…fine on with the damn story!

* * *

"…Why…. am I…. so tired?" asked Katsuya Jounouchi who was falling asleep slowly in detention hall, "I wont fall asleep this time…. muffins…." he muttered slowly closing his eyes and eventually slamming his head down on his desk, and started to drool. The girl who was sitting beside him tried not to laugh, "Jou…" she whispered poking him with her marker, "…haha" she uncapped the marker and started drawing on his face. She finished reinventing Jou's forehead and sat back, a sly smirk on her pretty face. There was something different about this girl… Maybe it was because she was wearing the boy's uniform… No, that wasn't it, but before you could figure it out, she closed her mouth. 

Jou woke up with a start, "I DIDN'T KILL THE SQUIRELL!" he shouted before falling out of his desk…getting a double detention. He stood up wondering why everyone was laughing at him, "…oh jeez, I fell asleep again didn't I?" he asked the girl as she shook her head, sending her black and blonde hair dancing, "Nope…" she muttered, just as a familiar face came in.

Yuugi Mutou came in pouting, "I-I didn't do it!" he said sitting in a desk behind his two good friends. Jou looked at Yuugi,"…What did you notdo?" he asked poking him. The girl smiled and looked at Yuugi, "Oh no…it's the sign of the apocalypse. Yuugi has a detention" she taunted, "You're usually so innocent" Yuugi sighed, "It wasn't my fault. Someone made my science experiment explode all over the teacher" he said frowning. The girl pinched one of his cheeks gently, "Turn that frown upside down Yuugi-kun…" she murmured. Jou sighed and leaned back, and slowly fell asleep again. Yuugi blinked and stared at him,"…He fell asleep in class again didn't he, Kaylee?" he asked the girl. Kaylee nodded, "Yup". Yuugi smiled at her, "You're in detention again too…." He held out his hand, "You owe me 20…" Kaylee sighed and handed him a 20, Jou woke up and yawned. Yuugi folded his arms, "What did you do this time?" he looked at her outfit, "…besides wearing a guys uniform". Kaylee giggled, "Oh, Joey dared me too-" Jou handed her a 20, "And I stuck a paper on the teachers back saying 'I like little boys'" Yuugi raised his eye brow, "That's it?" he asked asKaylee pouted, "I also kicked Anzu's ass yesterday for not believing I knew martial arts" Yuugi shook his head, "Jeez Kaylee…"

Speak of the devil, Anzu walked in, with a black eye. She stopped and grinned as she saw Kaylee in a guy's uniform "Forgot you were a girl, Kaylee?" she asked laughing. Kaylee got up, "How can I forget when I've got these?" she asked pointing at her chest, "Unlike you, I actually have something to remind me" she said sticking her tongue out. Jou got in between them, "Both of you sit down" he said folding his arms. Anzu sat down, but Kaylee remained standing, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting out of here" she said with a nod making sure the teachers back was turned to face the students. She sprinted out of the door way with a laugh.

Joey gave them shifty eyes, "I don't wanna stay in here!" he said grabbing Yuugi by the arm, "And you're coming!"

Kaylee ran feeling the speed in her hair. Then she ran into a girl (Ooc: wee there I am!-Yumi). Kaylee fell to the ground, "Watch it retar-" her voice trailed off when she gazed upon the girls face, '...She's...so beutifull' she thought. The girl frowned at her, her big violet eyes accusing, "Watch were your going next time!" she said before storming off into the darkness of one hall. Kaylee blinked, the girl was gone, "And Why don't we have lights in that hall?" she asked tilting her head.

Jou, Yuugi, and Anzu soon came. Anzu put her hands on her knees panting; "You two so owe me for this! We're going to be in sooo much trouble!" She stood up and stared at Kaylee, "Why are you sitting on the ground?" Kaylee stood up and brushed herself off, "…I don't know….but it doesn't matter" she ran to the school door and tugged on it. But it wouldn't move, "It's locked!" Jou shook his head, "…It says 'Push' Kaylee" he said walking over and pushing the door. But it still wouldn't budge.

The girl that Kaylee had seen mere minutes ago went into the announcements room. Before the teachers could find out that she wasn't supposed to be here, they found themselves on the ground, never to wake up agian.

The girl tied the teachers up, and sat in a chair near the microphone-which was turned off- She scanned her surroundings, "…Now" she whispered taking something out of her bag, "I'll find you…and when I do, I'll kill you for what you did to my parents." She told the picture she was holding, "I'll kill you….and whoever else gets in my way" she turned to look at the teachers, before putting the picture of Katsuya Jounouchi down.

* * *

End of Part one 

Rebel: Viola….there's the end of my first chapter! I hopes you liked it….and I hope I get some reviews!

Yumi: Jeez I just love how you describe me in this chapter: "She was...so beautiful" Eeep you have a little crush on me don't you Lee-chan?

Kaylee: What! No! Don't be silly -shifty eyes-

Rebel... This chapter had no action what so ever…There will be in the next though! That's when everything gets interesting. The twist at the end of this chapter was good enough…I guess.

Yumi:...the disses sucked though -.-' like really sucked.

Rebel: Yha... they did...

Yumi: what ever, the next chapter will be coming very very soon, and it will be better.:P Sosayonara, 'till next time!


End file.
